


The feudal Hunger games

by Cupidlove



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupidlove/pseuds/Cupidlove





	The feudal Hunger games

**Many years ago a battle between yokai and humans erupted. Many perished and the war was over. The humans and the yokai came together in peace. They created 13 districts. They voted one person from each district to become a representative for their district. They came together and agreed that they would choose one girl and one boy to compete in a fight to the death. The called it............. The Feudal Hunger Games.**

**"Kagome! Kagome! Don't let them take me away! KAGOME!!!!" Kikyo screamed, thrashing around the sheets. Kagome Jumped out of bed, ran over and knelt down next to bed. "Shhhhhhh. Its okay. Im here. I'm here." She rubbed her hair. " Don't worry nothing will happen to you." "Kagame, what if my name is picked? I wouldn't be able to defend myself." She sobbed. Kogome rubbed her hair again and said,  "I highly doubt any thing will happen to you. Your name is only in there once. It'll be impossible for them to pick your name." Kagome stood up. "Go to Mama. Ill be back."  "Where are you going."  Kikyo said, wiping  her face dry. "Im going to the woods. Ill be back. Now go back to bed." Kagame said sternly. Kikyo nodded and crawled into bed with her mother. Kagome striped out of her pjs and threw on her hunting clothes. She walked over to her mother and sister and gave them a kiss on their forehead. She slowly opened the door and peered out the door. There was no one is sight. She slipped out the door and closed it softly behind her.**

 


End file.
